Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for dynamically transforming domain data.
Organizations, such as corporate entities and other large enterprise organizations, often store and implement data tables to facilitate use of one or more user interfaces (e.g., by a user via an on-line website, mobile application, or the like). The number of data tables may be extremely large and the number of users accessing the data stored therein may be tremendous. Accordingly, as changes (e.g., to a user interface) are desired or requested, an existing data table may require modification or a new data table may need to be created. This can be inefficient for the system, cause excessive use of system resources, and/or result in inaccuracies. Accordingly, a system and framework for dynamically modifying one or more data tables.